From point of view of logical functions, M2M communication networks can be divided into three layers: a sense extension layer, a network/service layer and an application layer.
The sense extension layer mainly realizes collection, automatic identification and intelligent control of physical world information. The main components in the sense extension layer include M2M terminals, such as bar code readers, RFID readers, near field communication (NFC) terminals, video terminals, location terminals, intelligent terminals, and sensor monitoring networks.
The network/service layer supports transmission, routing and control of the sense layer information, and provides supports for men-to-thing communications and thing-to-ting communications in Internet of things. Combined with the Internet of things classification, the network level specifically includes the network forms as follows: communication networks, Internet, industry networks and so on. The main components in the network/service layer include M2M service platforms.
The application layer contains a variety of specific Internet of things applications, including both public services and industry services. The industry services can be both public services for the public sectors and industry-specific services which can meet industry's specific application needs. The main components in the application include M2M application servers, simply referred to as M2M applications.
In practice, there are M2M applications with large number of terminals, large forwarding of service data and high real-time requirements. These applications may take up a lot of network resources and even cause network congestion, and it is difficult to meet real-time requirements.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.